


Promise Me

by NikkiDoodle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Bad Flirting, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Mystery, Roleplaying Character, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you ever wonder if there's something wrong with us?" Sherlock asked, turning to his elder brother. "All lives end. All hearts are broken. Caring is not an advantage." Mycroft commented. That's what they had once said to each other. But, that was long before either one of them discovered their feelings for one in particular woman.</p>
<p>[Taken from a RP with Sherlock Holmes from Quotev]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely a RP scenario between myself (MadHatter6993) and (Sherlock Holmes) from Quotve. She is responsible for the roles of the cannon characters. The only sole person who I am in control of is my OC (Nichole O'Riley). The person behind this RP has pure talent for what she does and it would make a wonderful story. I claim NO property to this because if it were not for her allowing me to RP, this would not have been possible. Thanks for reading.

The young woman stood over the file of records in the office. Her short hair was constantly getting in the way of her eyes to the point where she had to tuck it behind her ears. Her blue eyes scanned over the files, yet never seeming to find what she was looking for at the moment. She had been at this for well over an hour and was starting to become rather frustrated with the whole event.  
  
"Now I understand why Mycroft hired me." she sighed, "The last record keeper was a complete idiot who didn't know how to sort from A to Z." Nichole continued to look through the files, still having no luck on the one she was trying to find. She was just about ready to give up, when she remembered that Mycroft needed those files ASAP. Then, it seemed that right as soon as she was getting ready to shut the cabinet, she had found the folder that she had been looking for this whole time.

Mycroft had just finally arrived at work, along with Sherlock.   
  
They both walked down the vast hall towards Mycroft's office, bickering to one another and arguing over stupid things. "Why are you carrying that umbrella still? Its spring!" Sherlock retorted towards his elder bother. Mycroft sighed and ignore the man, rolling his eyes and reaching out for the door handle and turning it.  
  
"Good morning, Nichole." he said, smiling briefly and nodding politely towards the woman. Sherlock followed inside and stood silent as they spoke. "Have you finally managed to sort out that file I requested?" Mycroft asked.

Hearing the unexpected voice, Nichole turned around with a rather large grin on her lips.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Holmes." she greeted, holding the file in between her fingers.  
  
"Yes sir, I have the file right here." Holding up the file she handed it over to Mycroft. She had noticed that Sherlock had arrived with his brother today, something that was unexpected as Sherlock wasn't normally one to be around his brother often.  
  
"Morning Sherlock, what brings you to the office?" she asked, her smile never faltering as her gaze turned from Mycroft over to the younger Holmes.

Mycroft returned the smile and an old fashioned pick-up line "Mr. Holmes was my father, call me Mycroft, I insist."

Sherlock wrinkled his nose and coughed rather loudly from behind. Returning to matters at hand, Mycroft took the file from her and glanced over it, "Thank you." He flipped it open, brushing the pages back with the tips of his fingers until finding the right page.

"Ah, here we are." he said to himself. Sherlock looked at the woman as she said his name, not expecting it,

"Hmm? Oh. Eh, the file" he replied with a brief smile. Mycroft then walked over towards his office and handed the file to Sherlock, letting him glance over a possible case... The detective rose his head from the file as they reached the door, grimacing again and questioning his brothers previous actions.

"We're you...  _flirting_ with your secretary?" Mycroft sighed and entered the room, pushing the door back closed before Sherlock could step in the office.

Nichole watched with a smile on her lips. Mycroft had always been kind to her since the first day he had met her and offered her the job to come work with him. Of course, that was well over three years ago, but it seemed he was still as polite as ever; which she enjoyed more than anything. Sherlock had become rather confused about something, but she didn't understand what it was. She figured that it was best to let the brothers be because it was nearing time for Nichole to head out of this office and to Mycroft's office to receive her next orders now that he was indeed here at work.  
  
Sometimes Nichole enjoyed her job, but then there were times when she would become so annoyed due to the fact that when things became out of order, she grew a tad bit frustrated. Turning out the lights in the room she was currently leaving, she closed the door and made her way down the hall preparing to pass by Mycroft's office when she noticed Sherlock standing outside the door. She raised a brow, but gave a unheard chuckle never the less.  
  
"I didn't think that deducing your brother's door would help you solve that case, Sherlock." she teased, walking up to him as she noticed how intently he was looking at the door, being able to spare a moment before proceeding inside Mycroft's office.

Sherlock took a step back as the door came back towards him at a rather, fast pace. He growled quietly and bared his teeth, then huffed loudly and took another step back  
  
He turned his head at the sound of heels echoing off the floor and a sweet voice accompanying it, "I wasn't," he replied in an annoyed way, "Mycroft insisted on hitting me with it, but failed..." he followed her inside.  
  
Mycroft raised his head at hearing Nichole's voice, but his smile soon died down slowly and his brow raised as he saw Sherlock enter the office as well.  
  
"... Like he does most things" Sherlock finished his sentence and sent a smug smile over towards his brother. Mycroft rolled his eyes and looked away, then turning his gaze to the woman "When you leave, will you kindly escort my _annoying_ little brother out, thank you" he spoke.

Nichole couldn't help but chuckle once more as she moved past Sherlock and into Mycroft's office. As she opened the door and entered she caught the smile from Mycroft, only to have it fade quickly. Sherlock's comment caused Nichole to turn her head and look at the taller man. She knew that the two brothers went at it often, a "family feud" as Mycroft had once explained to her on a lunch break.  
  
"Come now Mycroft, is he really as bad as you think?" She questioned, gathering a few paper's from the bin on the side of Mycroft's desk with a smile still lingering on her lips. Nichole collected the papers, but before she proceeded to escort Sherlock out of the office as was directed by Mycroft, she gave him on of the most sweetest and kindest smiles she could possibly muster, feeling the least bit sorry for the elder man and the look he had given her when he noticed his brother enter into his office.  
  
"Sherlock, if you'll please follow me to the lobby." She asked the tall detective that she walked past and waited in the doorway for the man.

Sherlock concealed the file in his coat, perhaps he'd return it later... or keep it. Mycroft casually pushed papers around on his desk and pretended to be busy as the others were in the room "Awful" he replied to her.   
  
Sherlock's eyes grew a little wide and he tilted his head "At least  _I_ wasn't the one who upset, mother." he mumbled and averted his eyes to out the window in the office. Mycroft sighed and watched as Nichole idly tided up the office and sent him some rather questioning, sweet looks, his eyes narrowed as he observed the woman, whenever she'd look up he'd usually return the smile. As she turned back and she spoke to Sherlock, the detective frowned and looked over to his brother.

"What? You're serious? Fine" he turned around and opened the door, stopping and smiling to himself. "Oh this reminds me of when we were kids and if you ever came in  _my_ room..." Mycroft raised his voice a little, butting in "Out!"   
  
Sherlock continued to smirked and exited the office, turning back to Nichole as she came out and closed the door behind her.

Needless to say, Nichole certainly hadn't expected the sudden outburst from Mycroft and it startled her slightly. After she closed the door she started to walk besides Sherlock as they made their way to the lobby.  
  
"I understand that you're brothers, but must the two of you always fight like that?" She asked, honestly wanting the two of them to just get along for once. She had known the two of them for so long that she thought she would have gotten use to their little bickering matches, but something new and witty always came up and it shocked her once more.  
  
"I mean, I'm an only child, but I'm the eldest of my cousins and we grew up together as if we were brothers and sisters. I wouldn't think it would be hard to get along with one another?" Nichole honestly wasn't trying to upset Sherlock in anyway and she gave him that soft smile that was to show him that she meant no harm when speaking to him. She always liked the detective and his brother the British Government, but when the both of them fought it upset her.

Sherlock shrugged and walked aside her, clenching the file under his arm in his coat "Hmm? Oh, its a stupid feud. We do get along... It's only when we're both together here we start to argue... hmm" he furrowed his brows and shifted his eyes aimlessly down the hall they walked along "Hmm" he turned back and looked at her as she spoke again, "We rarely socialize, therefore, the time we do, we have to make up for all the lost arguments" he smiled amused with his answer.   
  
They ended up reaching the main lobby area of the building when Sherlock took out the file from his coat, thinking he was rather home free with it and began to read it more thoroughly. 

Nichole had reached the end of the hall with Sherlock. She had forgotten completely about the file (at least that's what she was wanting Sherlock to believe) and when they had reached the lobby she stopped and gave him one of her sly smiles while holding out her hand.  
  
"Sorry Sherlock, but you know the rules. All documents of the British Governement must stay under the watchful eyes of the Government, _only_." Her smile never faltered as she tried to put up that innocent act that she just _loved_ doing for her job.  
  
"But, there's no need to worry Sherlock. You know that so long as you have your brother's permission and I or him is here, you're more than welcome to help yourself to all the files you wish to keep your brain from rotting away."

Sherlock closed the file again and hid it away in his coat once again and turned to her, "Hmm?" he looked down at her hand, questioning it. The jig was up, but there was no reason he couldn't pretend to not know... until she'd already mentioned it. He sighed and took out the file, almost handing it over to her until she mentioned permissions, to which he raised a brow and took back the file, grimacing at the thought of having to spend an entire day with his brother just for access.

"You live in 221C. Therefore, you're technically with me; which means, I'm allowed to see the files" he smirked, pleased with his answer.

Nichole stood there, her mouth gaped somewhat. She hadn't expected that type of answer from Sherlock. She knew the man was amazingly smart when it came to witty things, but this was a bit over the top. She closed her mouth, debating on weather or not she should actually allow him to take the document home with him. Finally, after debating about it with herself, she gave a small sigh in defeat.  
  
"Alright, Sherlock." she said, getting closer to him so that she could whisper without her other co-workers hearing her. "But, if Mycroft finds out that you've taken that file with you, he's not going to be happy with me in the least." There was a clear sign of worry in her eyes. She knew that it was against the rules to allow Sherlock to borrow the file even if she did live with him. She could only think of multiple ways Mycroft would find a "fitting punishment" for her if he were to find out.  
  
"Work this case out as quickly as possible and return the file back to me when you're finished." She pulled away, no longer close to the detective merely looking up at him with hopeful eyes that he wouldn't let her down.

Sherlock smirked and concealed the file away, leaning slightly closer when she did. He whispered back his reply, although it took him a few seconds to clear his mind from the rather exotic scent of her perfume lingering between then "He won't find out, you can say you took it or something. Plus, I believe Mycroft holds a rather... soft spot for you. Isn't it obvious?" he narrowed his eyes, curious if she had noticed.   
  
He tilted back; standing up straight and flipping the collar of his coat into a better position, pointing the ends to his satisfaction "I will. You can have it back later" he smiled reassuringly and then turned away, making his way out of the building and returning to his flat.

Nichole stood there for a moment allowing Sherlock's words to sink in. She found her feet moving as she turned back around and headed back into the building to distribute the papers she had gained from Mycroft's office. Normally she would go about her work with a rather well lit pace, but since Sherlock's visit, she was a tad bit slower than usual. His words continued to echo in the back of her mind every so often, _"I believe Mycroft holds a rather... soft spot for you. Isn't it obvious?"_ She shook her head, no it wasn't obvious to say the least. Nichole had always just believed that Mycroft treated her the same as he treated everyone else. She always found him kind and considerate, a true gentleman if you would say.  
  
Nichole felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, pulling it out she noticed that her alarm was going off; it was time for Mycroft's tea. Pushing herself away from her work, Nichole journeyed back to Mycroft's office and entered his office. She knew when and when not to enter, she had worked with him long enough to know this by now. When she entered, she gave Mycroft one of her large smiles that she had always given him while she closed the door bheind her.  
  
"Afternoon, Mycroft." she greeted, walking over to the front of his desk the smile still lingering on her lips.

Mycroft had been rather busy organizing his office. He did not have a tad of OCD, like Sherlock had mentioned many, many times whenever visiting; whenever the elder brother would make an unexpected social call. He sat in his chair and admired his clean desk, everything in its place. He pulled open the top draw of his desk and pottered about in there, knowing it was time for tea.  
  
He lifted his head with a small smile as the door slowly opened and Nichole appeared from around it. His smile grew rather wider as she approached him "Good afternoon, Nichole. I take it you've disposed of my brother, so to speak." he spoke, then leaning back in his chair and turning his body in her direction.  
  
As soon as she'd put the tray down with the small tea pot and cup he gestured towards the chair in front of his desk "Care for some tea?" he asked as he poured the hot beverage into the given cup, placing it down on the desk and sliding it over towards her.

"Thank you, Mycroft. I would enjoy some." she said, taking a seat in the chair in front of his desk. She chuckled, "and to answer your previous question, yes, I did _escort_ your brother to the lobby and he then went home." she teased slightly, not enjoying the word "disposed" when it came to the very few people she cared about. She sat there and watched as Mycroft poured both himself and her a cup of tea. After having these "tea breaks" with him over the last couple of years, he knew just how she liked her tea.  
  
Due to her being America, she was guilty to putting far more sugar in it than anything else, which she had been scolded from Mycroft many a time for it in the past. She couldn't help it though, the tea she was use to in America was normally draped in nothing but sugar. She didn't feel herself smiling as she looked off into space, remembering the first time she had met her boss and the turn of events that lead her to working for him. It was only when Mycroft handed her the tea, did she seem to snap out of it and thank him.  
  
Sipping on the tea slowly, she then remembered the file, and hoping that Mycroft asked no further questions about it. Worried that Sherlock would indeed get her into trouble. Only hoping that if it were to happen, Sherlock was right about Mycroft having the "soft spot" for her. The thought triggered her face to become the tad bit warm, hoping that Mycroft hadn't noticed as she sat there and continued to sip on her tea quietly.

He finished pouring the tea, sliding his own cup in front of him and turning it in the saucer until the handle was in the perfect place "Good." he replied "And, you're welcome" he nodded politely and smiled. Resting back in his comfy chair he slipped his fingers in his lap, lacing them together and resting them down.  
  
He scanned over the woman, clearly she seemed relaxed, but also perhaps tense, worried? Hm. He recalled the moment he'd handed Sherlock the file... His eyes averted to his desk, no file, then over towards the door, no file. Hm. His eyes soon returned to Nichole, it was rare for her to ever, _ever_ forget a file or bend the rules, unless Sherlock was involved... As his observation went on, a small hue of pink, more than usual, covered her cheeks like power. He looked down to his cup and picked it up, taking a small sip and returning it to its saucer "I'm guessing Sherlock has...  _borrowed_  the file?" he asked raising his brow with a small smile.  
  
He'd hardly ever get mad over something his brother could easily manipulate, especially when it came to co-workers Mycroft would actually trust and socialize with. 

Nichole felt her heart nearly come to a stop. She gulped louder than she probably should have as her eyes snapped up to meet Mycroft's. She knew she had been caught by that smile that he had laced on his lips and the raised brow. Out of a nervous habit, she brought her upper lip in between her teeth and held it there. She lowered her tea cup as her eyes averted down, no longer able to look her boss in the eyes after such trust had been broken.  
  
"Yes. But, he said that since I tecnically live with him, the file wouldn't be leaving my side." she repeated, only now realizing just how well Sherlock had managed to play her right into his little trap. She gave a disappointed sigh, finally seeing that she had played right into Sherlock's hand; _again._  
  
"I-I'm terribly sorry Mycroft, I know that you trusted me with the documents and I just let one of them walk right out the front door without your permission." Nichole was always very stern when it came to her job and she was one to follow the rules, but it seemed that Sherlock Holmes was her one weakness when it came to bending those rules. Him and his damn smart mouth.  
  
She glanced up at Mycroft, hoping that he wouldn't be too terribly upset with her. Her bright blue eyes were begging that she was right.

Mycroft continued to observe her, clearly he noticed her distress over the matter. He almost felt bad about her reaction.

"It's quite all right, my dear." he commented, then picking up his cup and taking a sip, "Believe it or not but I was raised with such a brother; I know his ways" he commented, returning his empty cup to the saucer, "I trust that you will get it back, and that Sherlock hasn't destroyed it or caused any havoc with the matter." he smiled as he picked up the saucer and placed it on the tray "Sherlock can be rather manipulative when he wants something, he will go as far as it takes to get it..." he stopped and recalled some previous times, "... and he wouldn't stop until he does" he looked back at her and raised his brows.  
  
"Moving on..." he smirked over towards the upset woman, she was taking it more serious than he'd expected "There is no need for worry. I am not mad," he stood up and walked around his desk and stood aside her, handing her a small tissue "You know what I think of crocodile tears." 

Nichole watched as Mycroft moved around the side of his desk and held out the tissue for her. She took it, a small and weak smile graced her lips.  
  
"You're right. I am sorry. This is completely un-professional of me. It's very silly." She patted the underside of her eyes, trying not to smear her make-up. She looked back up at Mycroft and gave him a bit happier type of a smile.  
  
"You've always been too kind to me, sir." She laughed a guniune laugh, "always putting up with me. Thank you, Mycroft. I know that these last few years haven't been the easiest on you. And yet you still find the time to..." she stopped, trying to think of the correct way to word it. "Give me a worthy friendship."

Mycroft nodded politely and kept his balance; standing straight and smiling down upon her "It is all well. Simply human error" he commented, clearing up her saucer and picking up the tray, moving it to a small table aside the office door. He turned back and observed her from a distance before returning to position "You've always been loyal to the British government, Nichole. And you are good at what you do, even if Sherlock waltz's in and manages to fool you"   
  
As she paused to think of the ending of her sentence, his brow raised slightly and a crooked smile formed on his lips "Yes. Perhaps you could repay such friendship with your company tonight; dinner, perhaps" he suggested, tilting on his heels back and rather hoping his first form of flirting wasn't going to end badly. 

Nichole smiled and managed to make it to her feet as she approached Mycroft. She looked up at him and gave him that soft and adoring smile that she was so good at giving people.  
  
"Yes, of coruse Mycroft." Her voice was rather hushed, barely above a whisper. "I would love to have dinner with you. Your company is always wonderful." She couldn't help but giggle at the last part, feeling as if she could have worded that much better. The thing with Nichole was she was smart and loyal, as Mycroft had stated. But, compaired to the Holmes brothers, she felt utterly stupid in front of them. She always strived to impress the both of them, but somehow, in her eyes, always failed.  
  
"What did you have in mind, Mycroft?" His name rolled off her lips in a small giggle. Feeling much better about everything all thanks to the man standing in front of her.

Mycroft grinned, his plan had gone rather well, so far. "Good, perfect" he commented happily. He but his brain to work as he thought of an adequate place. He didn't want it to be too fancy, it would seem more like a date... and that would be against his set rules, although, he wouldn't mind it... it was just something he wasn't open to admit, he also didn't want it too dull; just something decent "Hmm." he hummed as he thought, nothing seem to come to mind but the most expensive places in London.   
  
He looked down to the floor, catching eye of the woman's shoes "Where does madam suggest?" he looked up at her with a smile.

Nichole smiled. "Well, there is this nice little quaint place not too far from where I live. They have a wonderful taste in food and the prices don't break your wallet." She laughed at her own joke, even if it was very cheesy. She shifted from one foot to the other and looked back up at Mycroft after her eyes had linger about his body. She couldn't help it, he always dressed so nicely and it caught her eye. Thinking about it now, it seemed that both of the Holmes boys dressed in suits.  
  
Tiliting her head to the side she gave him another smile. "But, you know me, Mycroft. I'm not that hard to please." She told him, wadding up the tissue and looking to the waste basket that was right next to his desk, tossing it into the basket before turning back to face him.  
  
"I mean, a nice and quiet place with a pleasent setting would be just fine. What about you?"

Mycroft nodded, "Oh the money isn't any problem, my dear" he assured her and followed her with his gaze as hers admired his rather new suit. He decided to perhaps mimic her actions, unwillingly knowing. His gaze trailed down her figure, noting most things he wish he wouldn't. A smudge of lipstick stained the very edge of her new shirt sleeve, her tights had a small hole on her right leg, nothing noticeable, but to him it was.   
  
He raised his head as she spoke again, letting her words sink in, there were certainly many ways a man could process such words. It took him rather a few seconds to form a decent reply and a smile "I hope I don't disappoint. Anything is fine, I will let you choose and I'll pay" he finished.

Nichole's eyes flickered about, looking up into Mycroft's own. His eyes always made her so transfixed, much like his younger brother's. She finally stepped away, after noticing just how close she was to him and allowed her head to lower, allowing her hair to fall back from being tucked from behind her ear. She lifted her head again, looking back up to Mycroft with a smile.  
  
"You're always too kind, Mycroft." her smile grew as she felt a tad bit gitty for some strange reason. She turned her back to Mycroft and went tended to the tray that was still on his desk. She started to clean up the tray, since he seemed to be finished with it now. Even though she was merely a records keeper, sometimes she couldn't help but feel a little more than just that when she would bring Mycroft his tea, or attend lunch with him; on rare occasions that is to say.  
  
She soon realized that she had lingered within his office long enough and had been neglecting her duties, and keeping Mycroft busy when he should have been working as well. She cleaned up the tray and placed everything back in order before she turned back around to him, still feeling the same when he offered her to dinner. She was indeed excited, and wasn't afraid to allow it to show. She really did enjoy Mycroft, and unlike Sherlock, he was rather good company and knew when and how to say something without offending her; unlike Sherlock.  
  
"I suppose we'll go to the little place not too far from my home if that's fine with you?" she asked, now knowing that he wouldn't mind it either way. "I'll meet you at my home, or at the place, just call or text me later when you're not busy as to which you'd prefer."

Mycroft stood there looking down at her as she took a moment and let the tension grow. As her hair fell down aside her face, blocking both their view of one another, he felt like tucking it back behind her ear... He took a moment to ponder the decision... She'd accepted his 'date' offer, therefore she must have noticed something about his feelings... then again, perhaps she hadn't understood his dinner offer completely, hmm. He decided to pass up the chance, hopefully when they have dinner, he'd get that second chance...  
  
The sound of her talking brought him back from his mind. He blinked and looked at her "Hm? Oh. It's no trouble, my dear" he replied. He wandered away, returning to behind his desk and sitting down. His eyes lifted back up to her as he rested his hands on the desk, locking his fingers together and smiling over towards her "Anything is fine for me. Send me the details when you've decided. I don't mind where we meet. I could... send a car round and meet you at the restaurant" he smiled, picking up the phone off its hook and looking back up at her "Do you have the number for this place? I'll make a reservation."

Nichole couldn't help but chuckle. Mycroft could be so prim and proper sometimes that she believed that he had forgotten about how the rest of the world works.  
  
"Mycroft, it's a small little place. There's no need to make a reservation. They do walk-ins." She couldn't help but noticed just what Sherlock was talking about earlier. It took till now for Sherlock to actually say something for her to notice it, but Mycroft did treat her a tad bit differently from the others; perhaps he did have that "soft spot" for her after all?  
  
"John and I would go there for lunch often. It's a nice casual place." she told him, wondering if he had anything in his wardrobe that he could consider "casual"? "And thank you, but the car isn't necessary, it's within walking distance." she smiled, happy that Mycroft was willing to go out of his way for her. But, she was a very independent woman and found that she could take care of herself. Nichole tucked her hair back behind her left ear as she beamed his way. Her back straightened as she stood there in front of his desk after she had cleaned up the tray.  
  
"I'll text you the details later. Goodness knows it'll most likely be loud at home if Sherlock is still there when I get off work. It might be rather hard to hear me on the phone." she rolled her eyes while giving a laugh, remembering the last conversation she had with someone on the phone while Sherlock was in the background shooting at the wall because he was _bored._

He narrowed his eyes slightly as she began to laugh, tilting his head confusingly as she spoke "Oh..." he put the phone down and coughed, informing her "I prefer to make reservations" he looked down at the desk, letting the moment pass before looking back up as she spoke once more "John? John Watson?" he questioned, it wouldn't have ever crossed his mind that his younger brothers flat mate might have ever taken an interest. He looked down again as she rejected his offer for the car, perhaps he'd been a little too pushy or certainly didn't have the same interest. He decided that he would consider the dinner as a small work-do, to save himself the heartbreak, in so many words.   
  
He nodded, "Yes, details. Most likely, Sherlock gets bored if there isn't a body lying around for him to solve" he replied, pulling a file in front of him and picking up a pen "Email or text, although, I do prefer a phone call, but those will do."

"Right, sorry." she said, slightly embarrassed after feeling the atmosphere change ever so slightly. She couldn't help but feel as if things had suddenly become slightly awkward now, had she said something wrong? She didn't believe she had said anything to offend him? Then again, she really wasn't accustomed to the British ways as of yet.  
  
"I'll text you later, Mycroft." she said, a small smile coming back to her lips, "I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun on our... date." Her cheeks turned a small shade of pink, not really sure weather or not to call it that, afraid that she'd upset Mycroft. She did have feelings for the man, but just like him she had feelings for his brother as well. They had always been there for her since she first moved here; though each was there in a different way for her.  
  
"Oh, and by the way Mycroft." she spoke softly while heading for the door and opening it, turning around with that small blush still lingering on her chubby cheeks she looked at him with a twinkle of happiness in her bright blue orbs. "You said earlier you hoped you wouldn't disappoint... you could never be a disappointment to me, Mycroft."

He stayed mostly quiet as she spoke again, his eyes scanning idly over the file. Only until she said the word 'date' did he lift his head rather rapidly and looked at the woman, perhaps he had the right idea after all. He put his pen down and smiled back towards her as her cheeks revealed a powdered pink "I certainly won't disappoint" he assured her, gaining his confidence back and watching her leave. His smile never faded for the rest of the morning.

 


	2. Dinner Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly at this point in time there will be no more chapters because the person who I was RPing with has decided to stop. Sad really because this was turning out to be so interesting. I apologize to everyone. Maybe later they'll continue but I highly doubt it.

The day seemed to nearly drag on after Nichole's encounter with Mycroft in his office. She was gitty for the remainder of the day. Even though she worked faster than usual, her co-workers didn't seem to notice anything different about her, which was good for her. Once 5 o'clock hit, her smile only widened as she picked up the last file that she had been organizing and placed it into the correct cabinet before shutting the drawer and locking it, taking the key with her and returning it to the office for safe keeping.  
  
Once she had clocked out for work she headed straight home to Baker Street where she wasted no time with getting home. Paying for a cab she returned home to the steps of 221 Baker Street. Her smile slowly started to fade once she remembered that Sherlock might have been home. She was debating on weather or not she should go in through the front door, which had a newly remodeled stairway for her to head down into the basement, or her flat, or avoid the chance of running into Sherlock altogether and head around the back of the building.  
  
She sighed, there was no need to waste her time going around Sherlock. He was probably not even home if he had... the file. Nichole sighed, she would have to recover the file therefore she would have to confront Sherlock either way. Unless, he wasn't home. She hopped that was the case, because the last thing she needed was for him to read that she was going somewhere tonight and get all into her business like he would do normally. Not that she would mind, he would never guess that her "date" was to be his brother; she figured that would be the last man he would guess.  
  
She sighed, sucking in a deep breath she walked up the steps to the building and pushed her way in through the front door.  
  
"I'm home!" she called out, wondering if anyone would answer her or if she was indeed home alone?

Mycroft sighed as he pulled over another file, more Intel on suspicious movements in the middle east... He looked up at the clock on his wall, time had flown.  
  
Sherlock resided upstairs in his flat, playing his violin softly with his eyes closed; thinking and loosing himself in his mind palace. The file he'd taken rested carelessly on the coffee table in front of the sofa, the paper spread out, some pinned to the wall above the sofa and some even on the floor. As she entered the building, Sherlock didn't even acknowledge he, he was too far gone to notice.  
  
Mrs. Hudson smiled as she exited her kitchen door and waved over towards the young woman "Good afternoon, dear. How was work?" she asked interestingly.

Nichole smiled as she stood in front of Mrs. Hudson for a moment and informing her about her day.  
  
"Well, it was good as usual. Sorted the documents and what not. Then I got asked out to dinner by Mycroft." She told her aunt, whispering the last part about dinner, not wishing for Sherlock to hear. She hoped her aunt would be hush hush about it as well, catching on as to why she was being so quite, though with hearing the lovely music, Nichole highly doubted that Sherlock would be able to hear either one of them over his playing.

Mrs. Hudson raised her brows sneakily and smirked "Oh, really? I would of never though he was your type! Let alone was he ever interested in...  _that_ " she replied quietly, leaning closer towards her. She then stood back and smirked, "I do hope it goes well, dear. Although, Sherlock might have something to say about it" she mentioned, looking up towards the landing.  
  
Sherlock furrowed his brows and stopped playing as he thought he could hear talking, and his name being mentioned. He waited... everything was quiet, must have been imagining it. He returned to his melody, pausing to write down the composed notes.

When Nichole heard the music stop, she felt her heart stop along with it, hoping that Sherlock hadn't heard what was being said; that was the last thing she needed.  
  
"Ah, yes, well, I wasn't really sure myself. I've always admired the man, but I guess he's finally starting to, well, _notice_ it more? At least, I am. And I would enjoy it if you didn't tell him anything about it auntie. Best that he doesn't know. Less trouble that way." She whispered while she advanced up the staircase and giving Mrs. Hudson that pleading look before she disappeared around the corner.  
  
Nichole made her way into Sherlock's flat, noticing that he was scribbling down notes on his paper while holding his instrument in between his fingers. Her eyes darted to the file, figuring that he was currently thinking over the case while he plaied, something he did often. She found it absoulutly amazing that Sherlock could be one to multi-task. Walking further into the room, Nichole walked past Sherlock and headed into the kitchen for a glass of water.  
  
"How's the case coming along?" She asked, walking past him and looking his way.

The landlady frowned a little at her nieces request, but all the same kept her word. She smiled up to the woman just before she disappeared into 221B.  
  
Sherlock felt the presence of another in the living room, although he didn't feel alarmed, giving by the scent of perfume in the air and the clicking of heels, he could tell perfectly who it was. He rested the pen back down on the music stand and returned to playing a quieter melody "Very well..." he commented. "How's Mycroft?" he then questioned, making small talk with the woman.

Nichole felt a smile tweak to her lips as she reached for a cup and turned to the sink. Turning the water on she filled the glass to the brim and brought it to her lips, sipping on it ever so slowly. She turned back around, and resting her body up against the counter in the kitchen, watching Sherlock's back and listening to the beautiful music he was able to compose.  
  
"He's well. Though he knows about you taking the file home with you." she told him, crossing one arm underneath the other as her body continued to lean back, her hair tucked firmly behind her ears so her face was clear of any obstructions.  
  
"I almost got into trouble because of you, you know." She sipped another mouth full of cold water, wondering if Sherlock really had made any progress thanks to the folder.

Sherlock stopped playing after a few more minutes, "Of course he knows. I never doubted it." he rested the violin down neatly on its stand, taking the bow with him and picking up a small white cloth. He turned and climbed over his chair, sitting square in the middle; comfortably " _almost_ " he repeated her words, "Almost being not in trouble" he began to stroke the cloth down along with strings of the violin, glancing up every so often towards her.  
  
Something about her must have been obvious to Mycroft... yet hidden to him... Why would Mycroft be interested in her? Her of all people? What made her something special? "Hmmm" he hummed aloud, intending not to as he thought. She was unreadable to him... apart from the obvious, but he already knew that! It was starting to bug him. "Oh, uh. Where did you get that glass from? I've been experimenting with some and eyes"

She watched Sherlock climb into his chair and sit there like he does every so often. She rolled her eyes, thinking to herself about how weird he could be sometimes. When he mentioned that she hadn't gotten into trouble and that he knew that Mycroft would find out about the file she huffed, knowing now that Sherlock knew all along that Mycroft would have known and his words were used to play her in the lobby earlier today.  
  
She was just getting ready to take another sip of water when she heard his question. She stopped it at the tip of her lips, having the water already half-way gone she pulled it away from her lips and looked at the glass and then to Sherlock.  
  
"I pulled it out of the cabinet." she told him, feeling no disgust what-so-ever as this honestly wasn't the first time something like this had happened. Shrugging her shoulders, she placed the glass back to her lips and tipped it all the way back, drinking the last bit of water that was in the glass and sitting it down in the sink. She whipped her lips, smearing some of the lipstick from off her lips and onto the side of her hand; she would have to re-apply it later anyways.  
  
"Honestly Sherlock, couldn't you put your eyeballs in something else? An actual vile or test tube thingy or something?" she asked, walking more into the living room section of the flat.

Sherlock shrugged at her response "Hm. Fair enough." he returned to dragging the cloth up the strings and back down. Raising his head when she spoke again "No... 5 wouldn't fit in a test tube; I did try" he smirked and stood up, placing down his bow near the violin and turning back to face her. He put his hands behind his back as he walked over towards her, stopping a few feet away and observing; a small smile formed on his lips imagining her answer to his question "I know you've been bothering me for the past _God_ only knows, about assisting me on a case..." He stopped, letting her take that in "Fancy assisting me on this one?" he gestured over towards the coffee table and the file on top. His smile grew even wider as he looked down at her; awaiting her response.

She watched closely as Sherlock approached. Something was up, he held that look on his face that Nichole knew all too well. When he stopped in front of her and asked his question while gesturing toward the file on the coffee table her eyes widened. Happy that she had finished with her water a while ago, or else she'd be afraid she'd have spit it all over Sherlock's shirt from the unexpected question.  
  
"You're serious?" she poundered looking up into those bright blueish-grey eyes of his. "You're seriously asking me to work a case with you after nearly three years of me asking repeatidly... seriously?" Nichole was beyond baffled, right up to the point where she really didn't know what to say. Her brows were raised as she leaned forward off the counter a bit, allowing the excitment to show in her whole body language; including her eyes.  
  
She had wanted and waited for something like this to happen ever since she had found out about the Consulting Detective and what his job consisted of doing. But each and everytime she asked to assit him on a case, he would wave her off or just straight up tell her "no". So, when she was asked, she had her doubts. Wanting to know now out of all the times before why he's asking her right now.

Sherlock continued to beam down his smile as he watched her, expecting for her to get excited and such. "Yes" he simply replied, then adding "I am super serious, Nichole" After responding to her obvious questions his smile grew to a wide one as now she got excited over the matter. He took a step back and walked over to the sofa and sat down "I figured tonight we could... get a take-away and discuss the case?" he smiled and picked up the file; looking up at her.

She followed him into the living room of the flat, standing back behind the coffee table. Her smile had stayed with her the entire time, until he mentioned tonight; her smile was whipped quickly from her lips.  
  
"Tonight?" Question and dissapointment running deeply through her voice. She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead, remembering that she had a dinner date with Mycroft. She re-opened her eyes, dissapointment clearly plastered on her face.  
  
"I-I can't tonight Sherlock." She informed him, her sadness starting to go to over-depressed in a matter of seconds. "I have... other plans with someone else." Her eyes darted to the end of the coffee table, no longer able to keep eye contact with the man holding the file.

His smile slowly started to fade as she hesitated to speak "Oh..." he paused, then shifted his eyes aimlessly side to side before looking down at the file. "Someone else" he repeated her words as if it was suppose to offend him. It wasn't, but he'd decided to try and get to know the mysterious woman a little better; find out what exactly was so special.   
  
The room fell quiet for a few seconds as Sherlock pretended to be reading the file, when it was just staring down at it, letting his brain work at comprehending. He then raised his gaze slowly and looked up at her, furrowing his brows together "Mycroft?" he questioned curiously. After today's events, it wouldn't surprise him.

Once the awkward silence fell into the room, Nichole turned back and took a sneek peak down at Sherlock who was now reading the file. She felt her heart strings pull. She honestly did want to spend the time to assist Sherlock on this case, knowing that the man was reluctant to asking for help unless he really needed it. But, once he uttered his brother's name and his eyes glanced up to meet with hers, her breath hitched in the back of her throat. She became nervious and started to fidget in front of him, wrapping her hand around her wrist and turning it ever so slightly.  
  
"Yeah." It was a simple reply. Honestly, she didn't want to tell him much more than that, knowing that he was already displeased when it came to anything to do with his elder "blood" as he sometimes refered to Mycroft.  
  
"He and I made plans right after you left with your case file." She told him, now realizing that it sounded as if she had meant to wait for Sherlock to leave before asking Mycroft, she quickly explained.  
  
"Well, more like he asked me over tea." She sputtered, hoping that she wasn't digging herself into a deeper hole than what she was arleady in with Sherlock.

Sherlock looked up at the woman, his eyes scanning down her and a few creases appearing on his forehead as he observed her nervous state; it was obvious she felt bad about saying no... Plus, this was Mycroft, the  brother who always said he was smarter and better at things than Sherlock and now he was probably taking away a decent friend from him. It was rather irritating when his elder blud got everything he wanted... The detective came back from his thoughts with a blink and replied "Okay..."  
  
He then stood up and walked over towards the door, opening it and standing with it open "No worries; I'll ask Molly. I'm sure she'll be" his eyes widened and returned to normal briefly "delighted to help" He then gestured out to the landing "I hope it won't be as disappointing as the last dinner I was invited to with him; disaster" he looked off reflectively before meeting her gaze and pulling a fake smile.

"Sherlock." She could tell he wasn't happy, no matter how much he tried to fake it and bringing up that Molly woman didn't help much either; Nichole knew how much he couldn't stand the woman. She looked at him standing there with that smile, knowing that it was just a cover-up after everything that he had said. Nichole took her upper lip in between her teeth and sighed lightly, debating on weather or not she should do it. However, after knowing how this had upset Sherlock, she decided that she would indeed do so.  
  
Pulling out her phone from her pocket she stood there in the middle of the room and started to click away on her phone. She finished rather quickly, given how quick of a typer she was and put the phone away before looking back up toward Sherlock with a small smile on her lips.  
  
"Now, I believe you mentioned something about take out?"

Sherlock watched patiently; growing slightly impatient as she continued to stand in the middle of his living room and ponder the ideas, then taking out her phone and typing. He looked down towards it; trying to, perhaps... read whatever it was, but couldn't. His eyes trailed back up to her face as his fake smile faded; turning into a slight frown, tilting his head with interest at her smile "Hmm?" he hummed questionably.

"I told Mycroft that I couldn't make it tonight." she told him simply, picking up the file and walking over to him. She looked up at him, that small smile still on her lips as she locked eyes with him. She honestly did hate seeing him down like that, ever since John moved in with Mary and had left Sherlock, he'd been different; lonely almost if you'd say. But, she knew that he would never be one to admit it right out.  
  
"Now, I believe you promised some take out?" Her lips turned up and her small grin turned into a rather cheeky one as she stood there by the open door in front of him, waiting to see his reaction.

Sherlock took a moment to comprehend her words, wondering why she would have done that for him... Perhaps he was going to find out what was so different and special about her after all. He eyes shifted to the wall and then back to her "Oh... Okay" he looked down at the file as she went to pick it up. The fact that he had actually got no where with it but sort of insinuated otherwise was now becoming a problem... He had to thing of something or find something with the case quickly before she found out... after all, he just fancied getting dinner with the woman... like he'd previous thought, there was something about her that was able to charm Mycroft and as curious as he is, he wanted to know what.  
  
The detective followed her, keeping his eyes locked with hers as she smiled cheekily and spoke. His eyes darted down to her lips and then back up to her eyes, tilting his head and pulling a crooked smile.

Nichole watched as Sherlock's smile widened, causing her smile to only grow more as well. She couldn't help but give a soft laugh, wondering what in the world he was currently smiling about now.  
  
"Well, are we going to look into this file or just stand here smiling at each other all day?" she joked. She moved the file about in her hands and opened it up, scanning the file slowly with her eyes, her fingers following along with her eyes as well. She had managed to pull her eyes away from Sherlock's rather goofy looking grin as she scanned the black text on the white paper.  
  
"What type of case are you working on that required you to need this file?" she asked, wondering what he could have possibly needed with information like this.

Sherlock nodded and looked away; chuckling to himself at her joke "Yes, dinner. Chinese? Good, your usual? Mmhm, yes" he answered his own questions for her; making it rather stupid to have even asking in the first place... but never mind. He walked over to the coat hangers and slipped into his coat, pulling the collar up and pointing the ends to his satisfaction "Right..." he smirked, grabbing his phone and wallet from the coffee table.   
  
His smile began to die down as he heard her question, he stood up straight and looked at her. His brain screaming various lies to him "Eh... Just... a case for a client. You know how it is, confidentiality and such" he turned away, screwing his eyes closed and mentally scolding himself. It was a stupid answer, but maybe stupid enough to be believable.

Nichole raised a brow, confused as to why Sherlock even asked for her assistance in the first place if he wasn't willing to give out any information. She closed the file and and shook her head; Sherlock just being Sherlock once again.  
  
"Riiight, well, my jacket's downstairs I'll need to grab it." she informed him, carrying the case file in her arms while walking out past him toward the stairs. Her mind drifting off as to wondering what he was working on. This was the first time ever he had asked for her assistance, and now that he was allowing her to help, he wasn't giving her very much information. Was he this way with John was well when the two of them worked together on cases? She wasn't completely sure, but never the less she was happy, even though in the back of her mind she knew Mycroft wasn't going to be happy with her at work tomorrow, rather disappointed and she knew good and well that she would have to make it up to him. Perhaps she would bring him something to work tomorrow? Who knows, she'll think of something.  
  
Heading downstairs Nichole grabbed her jacket and waited for Sherlock to meet her at the door. She smiled brightly as she cling to the now "case file" as she waited for the Consulting Detective to be by her side.

Sherlock followed her out of the flat and down the stairs, stopping to pull out his phone as it alerted a message... then another... and another. He briefly read the senders ID, Mycroft. He knew he would most likely be in trouble over his actions... manipulating his elder brothers 'date' into having dinner with him... He returned his phone to his pocket and finished walking down the rest of the stairs.   
  
He looked down towards the file under Nichole's arm "Oh, shall I carry that?" he suggested, tugging slighting on it to get her to hand it to him.

Nichole watched as Sherlock went to grab for the file. She chuckled, feeling strangely gitty and rather playful at the moment; perhaps it was because Sherlock was allowing her on the case-- who really knows?  
  
"Aright, if you really want to." she laughed again before turning around and opening up the door. Walking outside into the cold crisp night London air. She shivered, not expecting it to have gotten this cold this quickly; it made her re-think her pencil skirt that she wore into work often. She waited for Sherlock as he hailed a taxi like usual.  
  
"So, do you think you'll be needing more files for the case?" she asked, trying to make small talk while waiting for a cab. "There are similar files back in the office if you'll be needing them later. Though, the majority of the information is in that one that you have there. I just know how you can be with details." she smiled, beaming up at his much taller form.

Sherlock took the file with a smile, holding the door open for her as he placed the file inside his coat... as soon as she was outside he took it back out and dropped it to the floor behind him.  
  
He walked outside, closing the door and over to the road. He raised his hand to an oncoming vacant taxi, opening the door for her when it pulled up and telling the cab driver where to go. He hopped in aside her and closed the door; pulling out his gloves from his pockets and slipping them onto his frozen fingers "Eh, files... maybe... depends" he smiled.   
  
The sound of a, now, incoming call broke his stare. He pulled out his phone, Mycroft. He sighed before turning away and answering it quietly, yet sternly "What do you want Mycroft?"   
  
The elder brother was now at home, no longer preparing himself for dinner with his assistant. He was rather angry as he knew that Sherlock must have had something to do with it... it was rare when Nichole ever said she couldn't make it.  
  
The detective sighed heavily as he replied to the angry voice "No... I haven't... I have no seen her nor have I done anything! ... Can't handle a broken heart, how very telling, Mycroft!" he responded, hanging up instantly and then turning back to her "Uhm, apologies... Family crisis"

Nichole just blinked as she watched the sudden outburst come from Sherlock. She was rather shocked and startled, wondering what was wrong with Mycroft.  
  
"Um, it's okay? Is everything alright with Mycroft? You said something about a broken heart?" The worry was laced deeply in her voice. She was rather considered about the man, goodness knows what could happen if it was a family crisis. It wasn't until she felt her pocket vibrate a few moments later did she pull out her phone and notice that it was Mycroft calling.  
  
"Now Mycroft is calling me? What in the world's the matter if it's a family crisis and he's calling me?" she looked over to Sherlock for a split second before preparing to push the talk button. Once pushing the "talk" button, she went to bring the phone up to her ear and prepared to answer it; hoping that it wasn't anything too serious.

Sherlock returned his phone to his pocket and took a breath before turning to reply to her "Uh, yes... Everything is fine. It's more of a code between us both" he assured her with a small smile. He then watched as she pulled out her own phone, the ID reading Mycroft. The detective gulped as she answered it.  
  
Mycroft, on the other end, sounded rather calm and normal, as if he hadn't just had an angry conversation. "Good evening, Nichole." he said, starting off, "I was just curious to know if you have seen Sherlock? And have you managed to get that file back?" he questioned, trying to catch Sherlock out of his lie.

"Mycroft, hello." she greeted, worry still in her voice that was mixed with a small bit of confusion.  
  
"Yes, Sherlock's right here with me and he has the file with him." she informed him over the phone while glancing from Sherlock and back to the back of the head of the cab driver. Her lips turned into a line as her brows frowed together.  
  
"Is everything alright Mycroft? Sherlock said you had a family crisis?" The worry was showing clearly now as she turned from the back of the cab driver's head to look back at Sherlock. She honestly had no idea what was going on and she hated not knowing things when it came down to it. She also hated it when something happened and worried her like this without her knowing the full details.

Sherlock pinched the bridge of his nose and looked down awkwardly into his lap, folding his arm under the other. Mycroft, on the other end of the phone, smirked to himself, yet was still rather _p_ _issed off_  about being lied to "Everything is mine, my dear. I assure you, this  _family crisis_ is nothing more than my brother creating a death wish" he responded humbly, as if it was something ordinary "Would you care to pass the phone over to him, thank you" he inquired.

Nichole blinked as she pulled the phone away from her ear and looked to Sherlock, holding the phone out to him waiting for him to take it.  
  
"Your brother wants to talk to you." she informed him, frowning deeply. Her mind was buzzing as she looked to Sherlock, the way he looked was as if he was upset with something; what that something was though she had not a clue. And then Mycroft had mentioned that Sherlock had a death wish.. what in the world was going on between these two that was revolving so much around the two of them that they had to leave her out of it?

Sherlock looked down towards the phone, not wanting to take it, he looked back up at the woman and waved his hand, rejecting it "Eh... tell him I'm jumped out of a moving cab... or something" he suggested.   
  
The cab soon pulled up outside the restaurant. The detective hopped out and paid the driver in a flash, then quickly walking over towards the doors and waiting for Nichole to catch up.

Nichole sat there with her mouth open as to what Sherlock had just told her. She shook her head as the cab came to a stop and Sherlock was quick to bolt out. Sher brought the phone back up to her ear and continued her conversation with Mycroft.  
  
"I'm really, really, _really_ sorry Mycroft, but Sherlock won't take the phone. He told me to tell you he jumped out of a moving cab. You'd think that after two years he'd have enough of jumping off things?" she scoffed, annoyed with this whole immature part of Sherlock in which he was currently displaying. Nichole climbed out of the cab, still on the phone with Mycroft as she stood curb side for a moment, continuing to apologize to the man on the other end. She turned and looked at Sherlock, almost as if begging that he'd come back over here and take the phone from her so that Mycroft could talk to his little brother.  
  
"Sherlock?" she pleaded, knowing good and well that when Sherlock had become like it it was rather hard to get him to agree to doing anything that he didn't wish to do; and talking to his brother was among the top ten of the hardest things to get him to do.

Mycroft smiled and waited patiently to hear his brothers voice, but ended up with Nichole's again, "It's quite all right. I have all evening" he looked up at the clock in his office at home, swirling slowly on his chair.  
  
Sherlock looked down both ends of the street before looking back over towards the woman, watching her give him puppy eyes and begging for him to take the irritating call. He shook his head and looked away; he knew if he saw her looking at him in that way for too long, he would have to give in... it was a sign of weakness; weakness he did not want to show, or even imagine having.

Nichole rolled her eyes and gave a deep sigh after watching the display Sherlock had put on for her. The way he stood there made her think of a five year old who didn't want to do as they were told. She placed the phone back up to her ear and gave a sad smile.  
  
"I'm sorry Mycroft, but he's just not going to take the phone." she spoke softly, knowing just how irritated Mycroft was at the moment. Lord knows how irritated she was right now. She turned her back to Sherlock, making it harder for the detective to hear her as she spoke.  
  
"Once again, I'm really sorry about tonight Mycroft. I'll try and get Sherlock to call you later, but right now he's in one of his... _moods_." she informed him, "I promise that I'll make tonight up to you." A small smile coming to her lips, the sound of her voice showed the smile that appeared with the last bit that she spoke.  
  
"I have something in mind for tomorrow night that I think you'll enjoy, that is if you'll allow me tomorrow night?" she asked, hoping that he would agree. After tonight, she wasn't so sure that Mycroft would be willing to go back out with her again. She did feel terrible about it she really did and now that things had escalated rather quickly in such a short manner tonight, she was going to make sure that she didn't allow the same problem to occur twice in the same manner.

Sherlock huffed and looked back to her as she turned away; he began to wonder what was going on. He looked away and crossed his arms; like any child would.   
  
Mycroft sensed her smile through her words, at least he was now interrupting Sherlock's evening with his assistant, "Like I said, my dear, It's perfectly fine. It's hardly your fault that Sherlock has decided to ruin our evening" he smiled "I know how my brother can be. And, rest assured, I will make sure he doesn't do it again" he finished. As she spoke to reply, her words echoed with interest in his mind "Oh, are you? There's no need..." he smirked even wider, the more she added to her statement the more his brain was put to work "Tomorrow night..." he repeated "I will allow you tomorrow night, of course" there was a rather bugging feeling at the back of his mind to know what it was, how was she possibly going to make it up to him; something enjoyable.   
  
Sherlock slowly paced over towards her and stood behind her, hoping the light wasn't going to cast his shadow and reveal his place. He rested his hands behind his back, waiting for her to join him for dinner.

"Alright then Mycroft, I'll see you tomorrow night after work, good-night." she said before hanging up the phone. She couldn't keep the smile from her lips, relieved that Mycroft had agreed to allow her to share his evening tomorrow night. She went to turn around, but she hadn't expected to bump into anything on her way back to the door of the restaurant. She blinked as she looked up to see that what she had bumped into was actually Sherlock. She stood there for a moment, her mind working as she gazed up at him, a brow raised.  
  
"Were you trying to listen into my conversation?" She didn't sound angry because she wasn't. She was just curious as to why Sherlock would have been trying to listen in on her when he wanted nothing to do with his brother just moments ago. Her smile faded as her lips thinned into a somewhat line as she continued to look up at him with that curious expression. She noted the look he had upon his face as well, it was frustration and perhaps a mix of displeasure? She wasn't nearly as good at reading people as Sherlock, but when it came to emotions, she was pretty good in that category.  
  
"What's wrong, Sherlock? Your brother's off the phone now so we can go inside and get something to eat." she told him, wondering why in the world he was acting so childish at first and now so weirdly (well, weirder should we say) now that she was off the phone.

Mycroft nodded to himself and beamed his smile "Yes, I do look forward to it" he let his mind trail off, narrowing down everything possible she could do to make it up to him. "Goodnight, Nichole" he replied before hanging up himself.  
  
Back to Sherlock, he stood there waiting... then watching her turn on the spot and walk into him "No... I was waiting for you to join me for dinner" he gestured over to the doors "I think I would rather dine in... now we are here" he suggested as he began to walk away, opening the door and turning back to her. She then asked more questions about Mycroft again, he rolled his eyes and looked away briefly before back at her "Nothing is wrong, Nichole. Mycroft is most likely annoyed I offered you a better evening activity" he responded, now thinking about it, he was doing exactly the same. 

"But... we're having dinner as well?" He confused her greatly. Shaking her head, she allowed it to slide, not wanting this evening to get any worse than what it already had gotten. Since they were both dinning in, as Sherlock so kindly suggested, she walked over to the table in which she would normally sit when dinning in. As she slid into the booth, she smiled as she watched Sherlock slide into the other side. As he said before earlier in the apartment, there was no need to look at the menus because she was indeed going to get her usual; Teriaki chicken with a side of sushi and crab cheese angles. God how she loved Chinese food so much.  
  
They both ordered their food and Nichole felt the silence creeping in once the waiter had left. She sat there somewhat staring down at the place mats of the restaurant trying to think up of something to say that wouldn't lead to Sherlock becoming upset with her anymore than what he already seemed to be. So, instead of starting a conversation, she continued to sit there and hoped that he would start one up instead, a subject that wouldn't lead to either one of them becoming frustrated or any other situation to occur for that matter now that they were in the public eye of the people in the restaurant.

Sherlock slid himself into the opposite side of the booth, pushing the menu's aside down the table and slipping out of his coat. There was very little to discuss once the food had arrived... he couldn't mention the case or the file; he hadn't brought it... Plus small talk wasn't his thing; she would know something was up... The last thing he wanted to do was talk about Mycroft...   
  
He sighed to himself as he poked his own dinner and (w)racked his brains for an ideal topic "So..." he blurted, raising his fork to his mouth and a piece of beef "Eh... How're you?" he asked, first thing coming to mind.

Nichole pushed a piece of chicken into her mouth right as soon as Sherlock asked his question. She smiled and help up an index finger while she chewed on her food. Once she swallowed, she looked over to him while picking up her water.  
  
"Good." her reply was simple, she was having a good time now that they were inside and seated. Even if there was an awkward silence about them that it seemed that Sherlock was trying rather _hard_ to shake. She suspected that due to Sherlock being, well, Sherlock, that small talk wasn't his cup of tea. So, after taking a sip of her water, she put the glass back down and picked up another piece of chicken with her chopsticks.  
  
"I noticed you added another page to your site." she spoke before putting the chicken into her mouth and chewing. "Being able to tell someone's personality by the way they walk was really something else to read." Her lips stayed tight together as she spoke so as to not show any of the food that was within her mouth, she also used her free hand to completely cover her mouth so as to not be as rude while talking.

Sherlock pulled a small smile as he waited for her, his own dining manners probably weren't as neat... but he wasn't worried over it. He nodded as she replied; acknowledging her "Good... yep" he looked back down to his plate, that was the end of that conversation... "Eh" he mumbled, searching his brains for a new topic, only to raise his head when hearing her speak; a wide smile crossing his lips "Yes, brilliant, isn't it? People are so careless and readable." he sighed happily, raising his fork to his mouth again and eating more of his ordered meal. 

She couldn't help but smile, sensing that Sherlock was starting to ease more into the conversation. She picked up another piece of food with her chopsticks and continued eating, occasionally stealing glances from across the table at Sherlock. She was happy to say the least, even though she was still slightly upset about the whole occurrence, but at least now things had simmered down. Nichole smiled slightly as she continued eating.  
  
"So, what do you see when you read me?" she asked. It was a simple question and when she asked she knew what she was getting herself into. She knew about Sherlock and how rather blunt he could be when deducing others, John had warned her on several different events about how he would do it. She sat there across the table from him and waited, wondering just what he would be able to find from her.

After not too long, Sherlock had finished with his meal; now moving pieces around his plate aimlessly. He looked up at her as she spoke, taking a minute to stare at her in the face as if he'd misunderstood "Read? .... Oh" he blinked several times and shook his head "Uh, sorry, I was miles away" he picked up his napkin and wiped it over his mouth, setting it back down aside his plate and returning his eyes to her.

"Um, well..." he coughed to clear his throat before speaking again "Eh, American; obviously, your accent hasn't all faded yet. Giving the complexion of your hands and fingers; you enjoy using them... uh, drawing, writing; your three piece suit suggests you work somewhere high in the ranks of society; business woman? No you have no briefcase or folders as such, very rarely do you ever have one. Lawyer? No, your shoes aren't polished enough..." he started to smile slightly, resting his elbows on the table and continuing to stare at her features.

"... The way you look over your shoulder, the way you're slightly paranoid about the tiniest details and so secretive would suggest a high paid government position, either that or MI6, which is practically the same thing. Going on your job..." he pulled back from leaning on the table towards her.

"... You're highly dependable and independent, confident and certainly trustworthy. You certainly like a challenge, perhaps even danger. You don't have a criminal record, and if you did, it suggests you have family in high position in the US to manipulate the..." he wiggled his fingers as he mentioned the word "... strings..." now returning them to their steepled position "...of the British empire..." he stopped and took a breather.

Nichole's smile continued to widen as Sherlock sat there and told her everything about herself. She put her chopsticks down once she was done and laced her fingers together, resting her chin on her hands and placed her elbows on the table as she leaned in and listened completely to Sherlock. Once he was done she blinked and she didn't think her smile could become any bigger than what it was before.  
  
"You're amazing you know that? Simply amazing." She told him truthfully. She was always atsonished by both him and Mycroft and their ability to read and deduce people and their surroundings. She loved how their brains worked and she enjoyed having them around her; even if it was harder when the two of them were in a fude.  
  
"You were right about everything, including the record... however, my family had nothing to do with getting it whiped clean. That was all thanks to your brother when I went to work for him." She informed him, taking her own napkin and whipping her lips clean of any food.

Sherlock smiled back at her as he watched her smile grow wide. He began to mimic her actions subconsciously; resting his elbows back on the table and responding to her with a sheepish look "Well, thank you... It's not what people usually say" he listened as she spoke, almost correcting him; his brow raised and then fell again "Well, obviously..." he moved back; leaning back against his chair and looking around the restaurant " _Clearly_ he would"  
  
The waitress came over and cleaned the table of the plates and offered them the desserts menu, to which the detective shook his had; rejecting it and then gesturing over towards Nichole. 

Nichole shook her head, trying to look Sherlock in the eyes. He became very defensive when she informed him about Mycroft. She gave him a shy smile.  
  
"There's no need to worry about it. If he hadn't, I wouldn't have been able to have dinner with you just like tonight. My record would have had me--" she stopped when the waiter came over, asking if she wanted anything else after clearing the plates. Nichole watched as Sherlock declinded she followed suit; trying to be poliet even though she was still slightly hungry. She figured she would just get something sweet from the fridge later after she returned home.  
  
"So, the moral of the story is for you to not be so worried about me spending time with others, because you're my friend. And, you'll always be my friend... seems like something you and your brother would call "human error", but, I suppose you've broken me." She said with a loving and heart felt smile, giving Sherlock her undevided attention.

He took out his wallet and began to sum up what the bill might be, taking out the exact amount "I'm not worried; I'm calm, extremely calm" he replied, as if he ha to reassure. A small smile curved his lips as she spoke about having dinner with him; it was true, if it hadn't been for his brothers trust in her then she wouldn't be here... Supposedly discussing the file he'd happily 'lost' on the way out.  
  
He then thought about it, her record... What would it be for... She'd never seemed the type for law breaking. It was just something he couldn't read. He picked up his coat and slipped it on as he made his way out of the door "Nichole, I am not worried about you spending time with others? Why would I?" He questioned, frowning and shaking his head unbelievably, then adding "'human error', I believe I've been committing that an awful lot lately, therefore I'd say friends aren't classes as human error, but perhaps an advantage in certain ways" he smiled down to her.

Nichole watched and as he spoke to her. She watched as he rose from the table and grabbed his coat, not believing the words that had come out of his own mouth. This wasn't a human error, it was actually a "friendship" in the eyes of Sherlock Holmes? She didn't understand why or how, but something within her seemed to almost change when Sherlock had explained it. She wanted to cry. She was happy, and could feel her eyes glazing over as the tears threatened to make their way through even after doing the best she could in order to keep them at bay.  
  
She nodded, as she herself stood from the table and straightened out her skirt, smiling like an overly-excited little girl who had just been told she could have a puppy; but this wasn't a puppy, this was a friendship with Sherlock Holmes.  
  
"I am extremely happy that I came to dinner with you tonight." She told him, "I don't know how things would have turned out had I decided to not come." She giggled, continuing to fight back the tears.  
  
"We should do this more often, when we're both free. That is if I wasn't _too_ painfully annoying tonight." She said as she started for the door and putting her back to Sherlock, knowing that if they were to do this again, she would be more than happy to pay.

Sherlock made his way outside, the evening was cold; he pulled up the collar on his coat and turned back, waiting for her. He narrowed his eyes curiously at watching her latest reactions, "Have I upset you?" he asked "Eh, I - apologies" he slipped his fingers into his gloves and held his scarf under his arm, dropping it in to his hands when finished. Frowning again at her happiness, yet she looked as if she was going to burst out crying for some odd reason unknown to the detective "Oh, eh. So am I. It was... filling" he smiled "I would have most likely spent my evening on the sofa trying to find a missed lead with the case, and you would have had an extremely disappointing evening with the government" he huffed, sarcastically smiling at the last part.  
  
He began to walk down the street slowly, leaving her time to catch up. He turned his head as she spoke again, repeating her words as if astonished by her suggestion "More often?..." he turned back; making sure she couldn't see his face as he widely smile "Perhaps... You were awfully agonising" he joked and continued to walk slowly down the street, turning and looking back at her with a cheeky smile.

Nichole still smiled over his words as she rushed to catch up with him. Doing her best to keep up with his strides even though he was moving rather slow; the height difference still made it a challenge.  
  
"Well, I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself tonight as well, Sherlock." She commented, looking up at the sky as she walked beside him, scanning the sky and it's many stars. Tonight was amazingly beautiful, and she no longer seemed to be on the brink of tears. It was funny really, she hadn't known what had come over her back there.  
  
"And there's no need to apoloize. I had a wonderful evening. I guess I'm just really, really happy." She told him as they both continued walking home.


End file.
